Percy Jackson in Minecraftia
by LittleMinecraftGirl
Summary: Guys, this is the same thing, but I had a problem with uploading and had to delete and re-upload the whole story. Same thing, just re-uploaded! :) When Percy, Leo, Jason and Hazel fall into a strange portal under Zeus's Fist, they find themselves in the middle of Minecraftia's biggest war yet. Feat. Percy and the Seven, CaptainSparklez, NFEN, Team Crafted and more! Rated T, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Creepers! Have you heard the excellent news? ****_JORDAN GOT SIX FOOKING MILLION SUBSCRIBERS YESTERDAY!_********I thought then, to celebrate the occasion, I'd do a random thingo. When I say random, I mean my usual self. And then I thought, "Dude I should do a Crossover for two of my fave things: Percy Jackson and Jordan!" So that crazy idea gave birth to a crazy story. BAM WHAT!? Anyways, enjoy, and ONWARD TO FOOKING YONDER!**

* * *

**-Part One: Minecraftia-**

**A Fan Fiction featuring Percy and the Seven, plus Jordan and friends, including Team Crafted! Don't read unless you want the Heroes of Olympus series to be spoiled.**

_**Chapter One**_

_-Percy_

I heard a loud bang outside the door to the Poseidon cabin and sat up in my bed quickly, my hand going to my pocket immediately. I'd fallen asleep in my clothes. Capture the Flag had gotten bad when a new kid from the Ares cabin got in a fight with a Travis Stoll. Travis had thrown a stink bomb, a squirrel got electrocuted... Bad, bad night. Someone knocked on the door and I jumped up, opening it. Leo stood there, wide-eyed, his hair sticking up crazily like he'd just rolled out of bed. But it always looked that way. Leo pointed towards the thick forest where we played Capture the Flag.

"Did you hear that? I was getting wood for the forges and I heard this huge bang and then a pop near Zeus's Fist," Leo explained quickly. I stared at him.

"Dude, its nearly twelve, and you were getting wood? This is the time when I should be sleeping. Have you heard of sleeping? its when-" Leo cut me off mid-rant.

"Seriously, man. We need to go check it out. Some guys where telling me an old entrance to the Labyrinth collapsed under Zeus's Fist. What if the Labyrinth is rebuilding like the crazy lady said to Hazel? That would be crazy, but a chance to check out the mechanics and traps would be awesome," Leo said, his eyes glinting with crazed excitement. I sighed, pulling riptide from my pocket and uncapping it. I didn't like underground places. Not after Tartarus.

"Should we get Annabeth? Or Piper? You know, girl back-up," Leo said, laughing nervously, knotting his fingers together around a scrap piece of metal in his hands.

"I dunno. Maybe we should get Nico to shadow over some Romans," I mused, and then I frowned. "Has anyone actually seen Nico lately? He's been avoiding me. Like, I went up to him yesterday to ask him about what happened when he and Jason went to see Cupid, cause Piper told me they were both a bit secretive after that, and when I asked him he asked me if Jason had said anything, and he seemed to freak out. I said no, and he sighed, and then just walked away. I was confused." I told Leo, and Leo shrugged.

"You're always confused," he commented, and I scowled.

"Shut up," I said, and we ventured towards the Pavilion. Nico was there, rubbing Mrs O'Leary and staring off into space. I was confused. It was twelve. Sleep time. No one seemed to like sleep except me. Nico saw us approaching and stood up quickly. Mrs O'Leary let out an sound-breaking _ruff _and bounded over, jumping up onto Leo and knocking him on his back. I winced. She'd wake up the whole camp if anyone of them were actually sleeping.

"Down, girl," Nico called, walking over to us, hands in his pockets. "Hey Leo. Percy," He said, nodding coldly in my direction. I stared at him. What the heck was up with him?

"Hey, Nico. We wanted to ask a favour of you, dude. Could you maybe shadow-travel Hazel, Jason and Frank? We're going to investigate something that possibly calls for gold nugget grenades, elephants and lightning," I said apologetically, and Nico seemed to deflate.

"I'll try. I can't guarantee I'll get everyone over. Shadow-travelling just myself is hard. I'll get Mrs O'Leary to help," Nico said stiffly, before whistling over the giant hell hound. They both dissipated into shadows. As we waited, A sudden flock of dark-blue birds took off from the direction of Zeus's Fist. I watched then swirl up, their synchronized squawking creating a loud noise. Sudden bangs echoed from the forest and Leo and I stared. Leo fidgeted nervously, the metal in his hands twisting into the shape of a small bird. I jumped backwards as Jason stepped out of a swirl of shadow in front of me, nearly tripping. Hazel fell out of the swirl, then cursed in Latin and ran for the bushes lining the pavilion. Frank jumped out, stumbled, and fell on his face, and Mrs O'Leary jumped out after him, onto his back. Mrs O'Leary used it as a vault and Frank let out a _oof _as she landed and pushed off him. A dazed Nico was the last to step out, strangely missing a shoe. I stared.

"Dude are you alright? I asked, stepping up to him.

"Fine!" He yelped, jumping back. I looked at him oddly and saw Jason look away. What in Hades' name was going on? Frank hauled himself off and brushed off his shirt with displayed a bright Canadian maple leaf. And he was wearing boxer shorts and bright red Elmo socks. I stared at him, holding in laughter. He glared at me, and I stopped smirking. Big tough Canadian. Son of Mars. Stab-stab.

"He pulled me out of bed. Its nearly twelve!" Frank complained, and I smiled.

"Finally, someone understands!" I said, giving him a high-five. Hazel stumbled over.

"Who am I stabbing for yanking me out of bed?" she growled. Frank and I stepped to the side, revealing Leo. He held up his hands, and Hazel glared at him. A few rocks popped up at Leo's feet, and apparently they were cold, because Leo yelped and jumped back.

"Cold! Cold!" He muttered, and his feet lit on fire. I saw Frank flinch. He forced a smile, grabbing Hazel's hand before she got out her_ spatha. _

"Hazel here doesn't like waking up early," he explained, and I raised an eyebrow.

"I got that," I said pointedly, nodding my head towards Leo, who was hopping around, trying to avoid the cold rocks emerging from the ground at his feet every five seconds.

"So what exactly are we doing here at Midnight?" Jason asked, trying to avert Hazel's attention from Leo to the reason of their late night arrival. It worked. Hazel looked up from Leo's feet and Leo slumped, relieved. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Hazel smirk as a large rock burst up and hit Leo in the butt. Leo yelped and glared at Hazel in annoyance. I cleared my throat.

"Um, you guys are here because something is going down, and it seems big. I didn't want to go alone and stuff and I thought it would be better if we had a group," I said, and Jason frowned.

"You called us from New Rome because you heard a bump in the forest? Isn't that normal, since the nasty monsters live in the forest?" Jason said, and I shrugged.

"Last time something went down at Zeus's Fist, it was the Labyrinth," I said simply.

"Can we go check it out before Hazel sends me to the Underworld early? She's looking at me scarily," Leo said, raising his hand like he was in class. I gripped Riptide harder.

"He has a point," I allowed, walking towards the forest. "Now lets go investigate." We walked, bunched together and looking for monsters. At some point, Leo started humming the _Scooby Doo _theme and I heard a yelp as Hazel thumped him on the head and hissed for him to shut up. Eventually we reached the pile of rocks that marked Zeus's Fist. I was regretting not getting Annabeth and Piper. This seemed like a group thing. Nico was twirling his stygian iron blade in his hands, nervous, and Leo was jumping at every noise. We all stared at the rock, terrified. Nothing happened. I heard Jason breathe a sigh of relief.

"It was nothing. Nico, would you mind taking us back to-" Jason started, when suddenly some pebbles fell from the top of the rock, causing Leo to let out a shriek. I looked at him.

"Real manly, dude," I said, and he went red. We heard a noise from the boulders, and we all jumped back as a huge chunk of Zeus's fist fell off. I half expected it start bleeding the golden ichor of the gods, and then remembered it wasn't a real fist. If I said that out loud, Annabeth probably would've heard from the mile away at Camp and ran here to slap me. As the dust cleared, we stared into the gaping hole that had appeared before us. Strange purple flecks like snowflakes but smaller danced through the air, being pulled towards a strange purple light inside the hole. I gulped, and noticed everyone looking to me. Apparently I was the unofficial leader of this trip. I tentatively climbed up the shifting rocks, wishing I had Grover's mountain goat skills. I thrust out a hand as the large rock under my feet shifted, throwing me off balance. The rock that my fingers grasped slipped out, and I tumbled head over heels into the hole. I heard the others yelling my name and Jason suddenly floated in, Leo close behind and cursing in Spanish and Greek as he shakily floated down. Jason landed and Leo stumbled as he touched down. It was dark except for the faint purple glow. Leo's fist burst into flames and provided illumination. Jason grabbed my arm and helped me up. I looked up at the hole. It was higher up then I had expected, and I'd fallen far. Around twenty meters down. The thought of it made my head hurt. I was thankful for the small slope that was barely there. it had made me roll rather than free fall. Jason stared down a small tunnel that led towards the glow. A eagle swooped down suddenly, changing into Frank. Jason looked up.

"Nico, Hazel, jump! I'll catch you!" Jason called up to the hole, and I heard Nico swear before jumping over the edge. Jason caught him in mid-air, lowering him down. Nico's hair was buffeted this way and that from the strong wind, making him look a Goth rock star from the eighties. Next came Hazel. She jumped, her legs motoring as she was bought down. Her fingers clawed at the rock and she screwed her eyes shut. She didn't seem to like it. When we were old together, Frank guarding the rear with his sword and Leo and I in front with Leo's fire. Nico, Hazel and Jason had their swords drawn, standing between us. Jason seemed to be reading the air.

"The wind's coming from down in the tunnel," He informed us, and I stared down the pitch black tunnel. Sighing and wishing for Annabeth, I started forward.

"Let's check it out then!" I said with fake cheeriness, and no one laughed. We walked on in silence. I was thinking about Annabeth, my mind wandering. I would've fallen off the edge if it hadn't been for Jason. He lunged forward and grabbed a chunk of my shirt, yanking me back.

"Dude!" He yelled, his voice echoing. "Watch it!" I calmed my shaking hands.

"Thanks, man," I muttered, leaning slightly over the ledge. Leo threw a ball of fire down the hole, illuminating the cavern as it went. It was actually huge, and Leo's fire disrupted bats. Hazel shrieked, ducking behind Frank as they swooped past us and up the tunnel. I strained my eyes. Nico looked down, his eyes cold.

"Guys, that purple light's coming from down there!" I said, and Jason sighed, grabbing Leo's arm. Leo screamed as Jason jumped off the edge. I rolled my eyes. Jason hovered in mid-air, looking down at Leo, who was sitting on air, his arms on fire. Nico watched, a smile twitching on his face.

"Calm down, Leo. Son of Jupiter, remember?" Jason said drily, floating down. "Just keep your fire burning." Leo opened his eyes.

"Damn," He mumbled, his voice echoing. "Not a good night for me. Thank god the only girl present is taken." I heard Frank rumble in the back of his throat at that and Hazel smiled faintly. After a minute, I heard Jason holler up.

"Guys! Its some door or something! Jump off and come on down!" He yelled, and I stepped off the ledge, free-falling for a few seconds before being caught by the wind and flung down. Frank, ever the show-off, morphed into a giant bird and scooped up Hazel, swooping down quickly. I landed, not tripping for once. Nico stumbled to the ground beside me. I looked up and stared at the... thing in front of us. Hazel's jaw dropped and Frank's hand tightened around Hazel's hand. Jason took a step back and Leo stared.

"It's not a machine. I'd be able to sense it," Leo said finally.

"I can feel it. It's some kind of rock," Hazel told us, and I gulped. The thing in front of us was a large rectangle made of strange looking black-blue rock. Inside the rectangle, there was some form of liquid purple that rippled and hummed. I looked at it.

"A portal. I remember it from some TV show Gabe used to watch. It had one like that, but it wasn't made of rock and it wasn't purple. The purple stuff teleports you or something," I said, my voice hoarse. It was hot in the cavern. Too hot. It was like Tartarus, underground, in a hole, and ridiculously humid. I shivered despite the heat. I looked at the portal and made up my mind.

"Only way to find out what it is would be by going in," I announced. "Give us a few minutes and if I don't come out, go get help." I turned to face Frank and Nico.

"I want you to stay, big guy. You can turn into an eagle and fly up to get help if we need it. Nico can help keep watch," I told him, and he nodded. I looked to Hazel. "Are you going to come?" I asked, and she nodded, biting her lip. She gave Frank a kiss on the cheek and walked forward, sheathing her spatha.

"The sooner we do this the sooner I can go back to sleep," she said bravely, and she stood by me. Leo pulled a hammer out of his tool belt and Jason looked at the portal.

"Ladies first," he said sweetly to me, and I smiled back.

"Age before beauty," I replied.

"Water before-" He started, but was shoved aside by a annoyed Hazel.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty. Now stop being a pair of wusses and hurry up," she huffed. Then she stepped through the portal. I stared after her and Jason's jaw dropped.

"Okay," I said, stepping through the rippling portal. Immediately my vision clouded and it felt like I was being torn apart from the inside. I opened my mouth to yell, but the air escaped me. Purple swirled in front of me and then suddenly I was lying on cold stone. I gasped for air, turning my head and seeing an unconscious Hazel next to me. Jason and Leo were slumped by the wall. I stared up at the roof and tried to move when a cold blade rested itself on my throat. I saw the glint of gold, but it was brighter than the Imperial Gold used by Romans.

"Who the heck are you?" A voice asked me, guarded and fearful. I stared up. The owner of the voice was hidden from view. I tried to swallow but was stopped by the tip off the blade.

"We come in peace," I tried, and the swordsman grunted.

"Seriously. Who the hell are you and what are you doing coming out a decommissioned portal?" he demanded.

"Okay, okay! I'm Percy Jackson. Can I get up? Pretty please with a blue cherry on top?" I asked, and the guy shifted from foot to foot.

"You can get up, but you can't leave this room. If you do, Seto's putting some fire through you," He said sternly, before moving off. I sat up, seeing a guy standing by a doorway, playing with a stick of wood.

"Are you Seto?" I asked, and he nodded, his hood drawn. I crawled over to Hazel.

"Hazel," I whispered, shaking her lightly. "We're in trouble." Her eyes opened quickly and she rolled up, spatha by her side. The Roman in her told her to stab first and ask questions later, but I prayed to Zeus she wouldn't stab that Seto guy.

"We need to wake up Leo and Jason," I whispered, and she nodded. We crawled over to our slumped friends and set about trying to wake them.

* * *

_-Sky_

I pounded up the stairs, my helmet bouncing around on my head and my purple amulet flying around my neck. I shoved it down again, my butter - no, gold - sword clanging by my side. My mind raced. Four strangers coming through a decommissioned Nether portal. I briefly looked up at the cobblestone roof as I finished climbing the stairs.

"I hope you know what the heck you're doing, Notch," I mumbled, racing down the hall.

* * *

_-Sparklez_

I sighed, rubbing my forehead. I looked at my red sunglasses sitting on the edge of my desk and picked them up, examining them. I rubbed a smudge, trying to prolong reading the War Recount Bajan had written for me to read. Jerome had gotten shot too many times and Tiffany was trying to heal him in the Infirmary. Suddenly the door burst open with a bang, and a panting Sky stood in the doorway. I stood up.

"Jordan," he puffed. I immediately knew something was wrong. We only really called each other by our real names if something was seriously wrong.

"Sky? what's up?" I asked, worriedly. He looked at me gravely.

"Portal 3. The one that's supposed to broken," he said.

"Supposed?" I asked. He sighed.

"Four people just came through."

* * *

**A/N: BAM CLIFFHANGER! So evil and stuffs. First chapter and already we've been through three POV's. That's mildly exhausting. Anyway, R &R, congrats to Jordan for the SIX MILLION SUBS and stay cool, my peeps.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey Creepers, dats ma toothbrush! Anyways, here's another exciting chapter filled with weird OCs, evil mushrooms, angry Canadians, butt-kicking girls and of course, YouTubers! THIS MEANS ITS ANOTHER CHAPTER OF PERCY JACKSON IN MINECRAFTIA! You're all weirdos. I love you all for being weirdos! I'm going to stop babbling on and spare you a boring talk about waffles, so here's that chapter, bros! ONWARD TO YONDER!**

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

_-Frank_

I sat with my legs crossed, watching the portal and hoping that Hazel would step out. We'd gotten closer, yeah, and I didn't want her to get hurt in some alternate dimension or something. Plus, I was scared of Nico. There, I said it. Nico scared the heck out of me. He was always dressing in black, he had that huge black demon dog that liked to step on me and that freaky sword that seemed to scream when he used it. I shivered. I was freezing, although I'd seen Percy sweating. But I was wearing my pyjamas. I looked at my watch and frowned. They'd been in there ten minutes. I stood up, my legs aching. Nico looked up from the wall, twirling his scary Goth sword in circles into the dirt. I was shocked when I saw his face. Had he been... _crying? _I looked away.

"I'm gonna go get Annabeth, I think. It's been ten minutes," I said quickly. Nico nodded.

"I'll stay here, in case they come out," he said. Another shock; his voice was shaky and he sounded scared. I focused, and turning into an eagle again. The whole turning into animals thing had been getting easier, but it gave me a headache afterwards. I flew out of the portal cavern and up the tunnel, then out of Zeus's surprisingly hollow fist and over the darken forest. I saw Camp Half-Blood up ahead and flew faster. I saw the Athena cabin and swooped down. I changed back in mid-air, stumbled along and face-planted into the door, crashing it open. I rolled to a stop and nearly got sliced open by a dozen sleepy brainiacs with swords. I heard Annabeth yell for everyone to stop, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Annabeth appeared above me, stretching out a hand. I took it gratefully and she pulled me up, her eyes cloudy with sleep. Her blonde hair was all fizzy and I immediately felt like I was intruding.

"Frank? What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?" Annabeth asked quickly, concerned. I looked down at my Maple Leaf shirt, my elephant boxers and my Elmo socks. I cursed Nico for getting me out of bed without giving me time to change.

"Um... I just got out of bed and shadow-teleported or something, so don't ask. But its Percy," I explained. As soon as I said Percy, Annabeth's eyes widened and she stormed out.

"What in Zeus's name has he done now?" she asked angrily, although I heard the note of worry.

"Um, well... Leo woke him up and said that there was a weird noise apparently, so Percy got Nico to teleport me, Jason and Hazel over and-" I paused briefly for breath- "and then we went to Zeus's Fist, Percy fell in, Leo did a lot of screaming and we found this weird portal thing in a cavern and the others went in and left me and Nico, and its been thirteen minutes now. They still haven't come out." I said quickly, gasping by the end of it. I'd spoken too fast. Annabeth nodded, her crazy big brain calculating everything.

"Take me there," she said coldly, and I sighed, turning into a bigger version of that eagle and she climbed on my back, which was strangely uncomfortable. Then Piper burst out of the Aphrodite cabin, her hair in curlers and a boy chased after her, screaming he wasn't done.

"Leslie said she saw Jason on her way back from the bathrooms," she said breathlessly, climbing on my back and ripping out the curlers on by one with relish, causing the boy to shriek. "Now you can go." Annabeth smiled slightly and I took of, leaving behind an oddly hysterical boy to cry over the damaged curlers on the grass. I flew quickly, getting extremely worried. I flew into Zeus's fist, imaging me it as a giant brofist. I flew down, tucking in my wings as I jetted down the tunnel and free-falling - or free-flying - down to the cavern. I landed and Annabeth and Piper jumped back. Nico ran over as I changed back to normal Frank.

"They haven't come out," Nico said, his voice cracking. "Its been nearly fifteen minutes." Annabeth nodded, and turned to face the portal. I could practically see her mind working over it. Piper pulled the final curler out and stomped on it with her bunny slipper. I looked at her. She was wearing a pink nightdress with lace.

"What in Jupiter's name are you wearing?" I asked. She glared daggers at me.

"I'd ask you the same. My pyjamas got incinerated because Harry thought it would be smart to get me more "beautiful" clothes," Piper said drily, and I went red like my socks. Annabeth turned to look at me.

"I need to get Chiron, he might know what this is," Annabeth murmured. "Okay. I need Frank to fly me out with Piper, I need Piper to get some kids to make ladders down these caverns and I need to get in that portal and find Percy." she said. I sighed. More flying?

* * *

_-Percy_

That guy came back into the room and Jason stood up quickly. Hazel glared at him and Leo moaned as I tried to get him awake. The guy looked uncomfortable. He took of his black sunglasses - which I didn't understand in the gloomy room - and stared at me. His eyes were weirdly purple.

"You four are coming with me," he said, and some others came in. A guy wearing a red-and-black checkered hoodie and a guy wearing a white shirt with maroon edges, his long brown hair falling in front of his left eye. They both held swords and hoodie guy looked like he'd been crying. The guy with long hair scooped up Leo over his shoulder and cuffed Jason while Jason glowered. Hoodie eye approached Hazel, mumbling sorry over and over as he cuffed her and gently pulled her off her knees while the hair guy roughly jerked Jason around.

"Tyler, Mitch, take them up to the Captain," the first guy ordered while he cuffed me and hauled me up. Hazel and Jason looked to me.

"Its okay guys. Just go with it," I said, nodding. The guy holding me pulled me along, up out of the room and up a long winding staircase.

"No talking," my guy said. I chose then to speak.

"Whats your name?" I asked conversationally while I tried to figure out how to get Riptide out.

"Shut up. That's confidential," the guy said roughly.

"He's Adam but he likes to be called Sky. That's his nickname. I'm Mitch but you can call me Bajan. That's Ty, but if you call him Deadlox and he doesn't trust you yet he's probably going to stab you," one of the guards, Mitch, said. Sky growled, tightening his grip on my cuffs, making them bite into my wrists.

"What the hell, Bajan!" he shouted. "When I say its confidential, that usually means you don't tell-" Sky was cut off as we entered a hallway. A girl was standing there, and she smirked. The girl had dyed her hair, so one side of it was purple and the other pink, and her eyes were two different colours: green and blue.

"Wow, who would've thought all Sky got an exciting job?" she taunted, and Sky's hands tightened again, making me wince.

"Shut up, Dawn," he grumbled.

"Ocelot got your tongue, Sky? When we were engaged you had no end of comebacks," Dawn said, and I stared at her as we passed by. I felt sympathy for this Sky dude. Girls could be harsh. We entered a large common room, and I stared some more. One man with dark skin wearing a purple singlet stood beside a guy wearing a pink shirt and some weird helmet. Another guy with pale skin and a blue-and-white stripped shirt watched me warily as he wrapped a bandage around his arm. By the wall there was a Viking or something with a long orange beard in a heated discussion with a man in a maroon and black shirt. Everything went silent and everyone's gazes turned to me. Dawn and that Seto guy came from behind us and stood by the wall. A door opened and someone walked in. He seemed to be the leader, although he didn't look like it. He was surprisingly short, with red sunglasses, dress pants and a white shirt. It looked like he was just missing a tuxedo jacket and he'd be ready for a party. He smiled and didn't stab us straight away, so I decided I liked him.

"Hi. Welcome to the Fortress. We don't have a better name for it, so yeah. And seriously, Sky, it's not like they're prisoners. Take off those chains!" he said with a laugh. Sky, grumbling under his breath, unlocked all of our cuffs. Deadlox threw Leo onto the ground, and his eyes shot open.

"Leo, no setting people on fire. They're nice!" I called out. Hazel rubbed her wrists and Jason stood up quickly.

"Um, he doesn't usually set people on fire. So don't panic," he said quickly. The leader raised an eyebrow above his glasses.

"Alrightly then. Good to know we won't need to get the water buckets," he said, clapping his hands together. "Now please explain how you got her through a decommissioned Nether Portal. Its not supposed to work anymore." he said. I took it as my turn to talk.

"That's what you call them? A Nether Portal? Cool. And um, we found it under our Camp. We're kinda like what you call Demigods. I thought you nice people might know what they are, since you have swords and stuff. Very pointy swords," I said. The guy smiled.

"Yes, they are pointy. We don't know what you mean by Demigods, so if you'd come with me, I'd like to talk to you. We'll take care of your friends," the guy said, and I nodded, walking forward.

"Percy," Hazel called. "Be careful." I turned and nodded.

"When am I never careful?" I asked, offended.

"A lot," she replied, and I frowned. Then I followed the short leader out the door he arrived in.

"So what's your name?" I asked.

"Jordan. Most people call me Captain, because I kinda lead the Fortress. But people used to call me Captain Sparklez, because there was this incident involves Redstone, Seth and an angry pig," he said, and is brow furrowed when I opened my mouth. "Don't ask. Please."

"I won't," I said solemnly, intending to ask about it later. We came up to a room and Jordan asked me to sit.

"Okay. tell me everything please, starting with who you are," he asked, his tone changing. He sounded tired now.

"Well, its a long story," I began, and I saw his shoulders visibly sag as he got comfortable for the long and confusing story.

* * *

_-Bajan_

After Captain had taken the newcomers leader, Percy, to his room to talk, I watched the other three crowd together. The girl, Hazel I think, looked the most trustworthy. The tall blonde one looked like he'd be rude and the shorter blonde one looked crazy, and Percy had told him not to set anything on fire, so that made him a bit scary. His eyes looked wild and his hair was all sticking up. So I went up to Hazel, resting my hand on her shoulder. She spun around, her hand going to the sheath on her belt. I jumped back, holding up my hands.

"Defenceless," I said with a smile. Hazel eyed me suspiciously as she moved her hand from her sheath.

"What do you want?" she asked. I stuck out a hand and smiled again.

"I'm Mitch. Or Bajan. Call me whatever. I can give you a tour of the grounds if you like. With your friends, unless you, um, wanted to go alone," I stammered, and she smiled and shook my hand.

"Hazel Levesque. I'd love a tour. I guess we'd have to bring Leo and Jason, because Leo might set something on fire and Jason doesn't like not hitting things every now and then. I'm their babysitter," Hazel said, rolling her eyes. "Jason! Leo! C'mon, Bajan's giving us a tour." she said, and I grinned at the two boys. The short, elfish looking one grinned back and waved, while the taller one regarded me warily. I smiled.

"Hi. I'm Bajan!" I said cheerily, and the smaller one bounced on his heels.

"Leo, bro. Can you tell us about this place?" Leo asked, and I nodded, turning and walking off.

"C'mon. I'm your tour guide," I called over my shoulder. The trio followed me as I led them through the halls.

"This is the Armoury, where we store all our weapons, the kitchen, where Ant here cooks," I said, gesturing to Ant. He waved. I moved to the next room. "Here's the rooms. I can probably get you guys a room to share, there's no limit of bunks. This room here is the enchanting and crafting room, where we make things and give them special abilities to give us an edge over our enemies." I led them along the square, four story building, and Hazel looked on in fascination and Leo constantly asked me about Redstone, which I had explained as our main technical building ore. Leo seemed in awe of it, and I had Seth show him a few basic pieces in the Redstone Room. Leo picked them up quickly, and we left without him so he could play and be a nerd with Seth. Jason asked me about the defences, and eventually the topic turned to a bad one.

"So, what's this War?" Jason asked. I turned, shocked.

"How do you know about that?" I snapped, immediately drawing my sword. He could be possessed by one of... _his_ men_. _Jason stepped back.

"I heard that guy in the purple shirt talking to the pink guy," Jason said quickly. I sheathed my weapon.

"Oh. Mark and Nick. They have big mouths, but don't say that I said that. They're Captain's best friends," I said, and Jason nodded.

"I just wanted to know," he said apologetically, and I nodded,

"I'll tell you after our last stop. Here we are," I said. I took a breath before pushing open the door. This would be hard. Tiffany looked up from one of the beds and smiled.

"Mitch, hey. Are these our mysterious intruders?" she asked. I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Yeah, Tiff. Hazel, Jason, this is Tiffany. She's our head doctor. She makes awesome cupcakes, too," I joked, and Tiff laughed.

"Call me Cupquake. And Mitch, tell Jordan that I need to be kept posted. I only just heard about the intruders a few minutes ago and its been an hour," Tiffany scolded, and I made a face.

"Not my fault. Sky's meant to have one of his guards up here telling you everything, but Sky's determined to keep his guys in one spot. He doesn't want them scattered," I explained, and Tiffany scowled.

"Fine. Anyway, are you here to see him?" Tiff asked, and I winced. I couldn't prolong it, I guess. Hazel and Jason looked over at me, and I smiled shakily.

"You guys can look around if you want. Cupquake can show you her stuff," I said. "I just need to see someone real quick." I turned and went to the back of the room, pulling aside a curtain and stepping in, and then closing the curtain beside me. I turned and saw Jerome and winced. He looked a mess. I walked over and stood by his bed. He opened his eyes.

"Hey, biggums," he said weakly. I smiled.

"Waddup, Betty," I replied, and he laughed before coughing.

"Sorry. It hurts like hell," he said, and I nodded.

"I'm so sorry about last night. I had no idea his men would ambush us like that. I thought we'd go in, put Seth's trap down and get outta there in a few minutes flat," I said. Jerome shrugged, and then flinched.

"Not your fault, biggums. I was stupid enough to try and finish putting in the trap. My fault for getting caught in the skeleton's crossfire," Jerome said, and I shook my head.

"Don't blame yourself. I was on watch," I said, and Jerome rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to argue with me, or are you going to tell me what the hell went down a few minutes ago? Tiff came in and told me there had been a break in," Jerome said, sitting up and blowing his hair out of his face. It was weird, because his dark skin was only a few shades lighter than his dark brown hair. It looked like it was all one. But I'd gotten used to him. He'd been my best friend since forever.

"Yeah. Some people came through one of the old portals and apparently the portal was supposed to be decommissioned. And these people didn't look like they were from the Nether," I told him, and Jerome frowned.

"Where are they from?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I guess we'll find out. Jordan's interrogating their leader Percy now," I said. Jerome's eyes brightened.

"Ask Seto. He'll do his crazy magic biz in the Library and he could-" Jerome was cut off by Jason ripping open the curtain.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Mitch there's an alarm screaming in the hall and that Sky dude is standing outside, and he's pissed," Jason said, and by the look on his face I got he didn't swear much, because he looked surprised when he'd finished talking. I sighed, drawing my sword. I looked back at Jerome.

"Sorry, dude. I gotta go. Heal fast," I said, and I sprinted out, strapping on my helmet and getting ready to fight.

* * *

_-Piper_

Annabeth was seriously stressed. It was nearly morning, and she'd been begging to go inside the portal, but Chiron had remained firmly against it. I was fretting, worried about Jason. And Leo. We'd gotten closer since Gaia. But I was also worried for Frank. He looked like he'd snap any moment and start punching the Hephaestus kids if they didn't get Hazel back any time soon, and I guess Annabeth would join him if Percy didn't come out. I watched as Annabeth had another argument with Chiron, which ended with Annabeth storming out of the Cavern and up the stairs which had been carved for easy access down. Kids could work fast with enchanted tools. I looked towards the strange portal and sighed.

"Hurry up, Jason," I murmured, before following Annabeth up and out to help calm her down.

* * *

_-Percy_

I finished my story, and Jordan sat and stared at me for a while.

"So you're the son of a God?" he asked for the fifty millionth time. I nodded.

"Yes. Poseidon. I can control water," I said.

"And you're from another World? Or Dimension?" he asked. I nodded again, feeling like a bobble head.

"yeah. This is... what did you call it? Minecraftia? We come from America. Its a country in a place called Earth," I explained again, and he frowned.

"I think I understand..." he said. That was about the fifth time he'd said that. Then an alarm went off and he stood up, swearing under his breath.

"What's going on?" I asked. He looked grimly towards the door, counting down slowly.

Three, two and one," he said. On one, Sky burst in.

"Captain! His forces are coming in from the North, I've got the army on the ground waiting for orders and I let Seth up on the Wall to test his Redstone cannon. He took that Leo kid," Sky said quickly and efficiently, strapping on his helmet. He was wearing a full set of blue armour, that looked strangely like diamond.

"Good. Make sure Leo doesn't blow up anything important and get Tiff and her nurses on call in the meeting room for casualties," Jordan ordered, and Sky nodded before racing off.

"Who's forces? What is this?" I asked, standing up and uncapping Riptide. I followed Jordan out of the room as he unsheathed his sword.

"This, Percy, is war," he said calmly as we entered the common room and then went up the winding steps.

"Against who?" I asked. We stepped out of a archway and I gaped. We were on a vast wall, and in front of us an entire army approached and Jordan's diamond-armoured warriors stood at the ready. A dead, burnt out plain stretched before us and I saw various monsters marching towards us.

"We're all against the God of Hell. Herobrine," Jordan said, and then the army attacked.

* * *

**A/N: Another cliff hanger! Yay! As I wrote this, I was thinking about how much of a NERD I am. And I love it! Anyways, R & R, my Creeper dudes, and stay cool.**

"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Creepers! I'm thinking of giving ya'll a new fan name... Send me what you think it should be in a review dudes. Anyway, I see you're back for another action-packed chapter! Are you ready for a fight?! I AM SO TOTALLY READY FOR A FIGHT! I've been excited to write this because I was drawing a bunny with a grenade, scythe and a bloody dagger today in class. I have a sick, demented mind and I vent through Fan Fiction :D. I'm so glad most of you don't know me IRL because I would scare you. Now, say it with me: ONWARD TO YONDER!**

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

_-Leo_

I'm crazy. As soon as that Bajan guy showed us the Redstone room, I fell in love with the mechanics of it. And that Seth guy was pretty cool. The reason I'm crazy: When the alarm went off because an army was attacking the Fortress, Seth asked if I wanted to try out the new Redstone Cannon he'd built on the walls, and I agreed. Hazel would be face-palming. I stood beside Seth, giddy with excitement.

"Okay!" he said, pulling off his red hat and setting it on the cannon. "Light it up, my man!" he slapped the side of the cannon, and I set my finger on fire and touched it to the fuse. He'd decided to use fuses instead of levers or buttons this time so enamels would waste time trying to light up and turn the cannon on our troops if they breached the walls. The cannon rumbled, shook, and then suddenly, with a burst of red smoke, shot a fire charge out. It exploded, setting some monsters on fire and making a huge crater. Seth and I whooped, and high-fived. Seth reloaded, and we fire again, blowing another hole. making things explode made me excited. I ran along all the cannons with Seth, while he loaded them and I set them on fire. We were laughing our heads off by the time we had lit all of them.

* * *

_-Jason_

I had my sword ready, and I was in the middle of a charge. One of the other fighters had explained our enemies: Endermen, which could teleport. Zombies, which would deliver a powerful punch. Skeletons, who shot arrows at you quickly. Spiders, which could deliver lethal bites. Creepers, which exploded if you got to close. And normal warriors. Some sorcerers, like that Seto. All of them had joined the other side. No one would tell me who the leader was and what we were fighting for. Just to go fight and kill. I came up against a fighter who nearly sliced me in two and quickly got into the fight, sword against axe.

* * *

_-Bajan_

I watched as Hazel fought. She was like a fighting demon. A beautiful fighting demon. I shook my head, ducking under a sword and stabbing into a zombies thigh. It moaned and fell. I saw Mark and Nick back to back, slashing upwards and then to the side, eliminating the monsters quickly. An arrow flew out of nowhere and hit my shoulder, and I flew back. Dammit, knockback enchantment! I hissed as I pried the arrow out of my shoulder. it had gone straight through my chest plate. I heard Sky yelling and turned in horror to see him holding Dawn as she bled out, a huge wound in her stomach. I shouted to Sky and he rolled out of the way just in time to avoid the arrows that whistled past his head. I ran over, backing him up as he dragged Dawn towards the walls. The two watching the gates shouted for the gates to open, and I helped Sky pull Dawn in. Tiffany looked up, her eyes widening. She shouted, and two of her nurses, Static and Silverswift, ran over to haul Dawn up onto a bed. Dawn was crying and shivering, and Sky held her hand and sobbed. I watched in shock. They had broken up. But... I heard screaming and spun around. I stared as explosions lit up outside the gates, shaking them dangerously. I held up my sword and ran back out. desperate to help.

* * *

_-Sparklez_

I twirled around, swinging my sword in a wide arc, slicing off the heads of the zombies around me. I'd just watched Dawn go down. Deadlox shrieked as he was taken down by a skeleton, and I ran to help. My head was reeling. We were losing.

* * *

_-Hazel_

I was nearly overpowered again, just managing to break free off a zombies grip. I stabbed a creeper through and sprinted towards Jason and Percy, who were back to back, trying to fight off a heated attack. I heard screams and shouts and roars all around, watching fighters go down. This was crazy. Was it possible we were losing. I heard someone scream my name, and spun around, only to be tackled to the ground. An explosion rocked the ground, and I stared up into the face of the man who pulled me away from the explosion.

"Mitch," I breathed, and he smiled wanly, helping me up.

"We need to help Seto," he said, and I nodded, calling for Percy and Jason. We sped off towards the walls to help Seto, not seeing the spiders with fighters climbing the walls towards Seth and Leo.

* * *

_-Leo_

I heard Seth yell, and he drew his sword. I spun around in shock, only to be crash-tackled by a zombie. I yelled, my hands lighting on fire and curling into fists. I slammed the zombie in the nose, breaking it and setting it on fire. Seth came to my side, and I stared in shock. The spiders had skeletons and zombies on their backs, and the walls had been overcome. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and looked down in surprise. A sword was sticking out of my stomach.

"Oh," I said, and I looked at the hand holding the sword as my vision swam. Seth stood in front of me, holding the sword, pushing it slowly further into my stomach. His eyes were pure white, and he smiled.

"My bad," he hissed, and the with a shove, I toppled off the walls as Seth laughed.

* * *

_-Percy_

I heard a thump and turned. Every sound faded away, and my vision tunnelled. Leo was lying at the base of the wall, his body broken and seeming much smaller. I ran over, screaming, with Hazel, Jason and Mitch behind me, Seto stumbling on, his arms slung around Mitch's shoulder. I sank to my knees and grabbed Leo.

"Gods, Leo!" I cried, and his eyes fluttered open.

"Whoops. I fell off," he chuckled weakly, and Jason helped me hold him up. He winced in pain and fell back down, shaking.

"Leo, stay with me, bro. We're taking you to Cupquake now," I pleaded, and Leo smirked.

"Dude, forget it. Just go, find a way back home," Leo said, coughing red flecks. Blood. My shoulders shaking, I tried to pull him up again. He shoved me, letting himself fall. Hazel was freely sobbing and Jason watched, his eyes glistening with wet tears.

"No! I'm not letting you die now, Leo. Not after everything," I said firmly, and Leo shrugged, his breathing shallow.

"Go. Seth's... Seth's betrayed us. Tell... T-Tell J-Jordan," he said, his teeth chattering. He grabbed a fistful of my orange shirt and clenched it hard. "If you find C-Calypso... I-I... T-Tell her I l-love her and I... I... I haven't forgotten her... I'll... I'll get her off her island. B-Bye, Percy. Tell e-everyone... I'm still... here. Hot stuff doesn't let go without a fight." his grip tightened further. "Blow this shit open, Percy. Kick some butt for me." he coughed, and then he smiled, his face stilling. His grip loosened, and I stared in shock.

"No," I said softly. I threw my head back and screamed as Leo left us, the battle raging around us.

* * *

**A/N: Oh... Goddammit, I forgot my promise to my friend C not kill Leo. My bad. Sorry, dude. I'm just going... going to go cry in a corner... Only Reviews will ease this pain... stay cool and sob with me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Creepers. Nothing exciting today. Now lets go mourn. Onward to Yonder...**

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

_-Percy_

I watched as the fire burned in front of us, my face set. Hazel was holding Jason and sobbing, and Mitch was staring into the fire as the bodies of our lost comrades burned. Leo Valdez. Dawn. Sky's friend Jason. One of Tiffany's nurses who got in the way trying to protect one of her patients. I stared into the fire, even as everyone left. I stared at the embers into the night as the fire died, taking one of my best friends with the smoke.

* * *

_-Hazel_

I sat on my bed, my Spatha in my hands. I stared at it, hatefully looking at the blood that stained it. Jason was lying on his bed, staring at a wall. I screaming, standing up and throwing my Spatha so hard it embedded in the cobble wall. I screamed, throwing things before collapsing to my knees, sobbing, with Jason's arms around me.

* * *

_-Sky_

Dawn and Jason. My girlfriend and my best friend. Gone forever. I stared out the window, a single tear slowly falling from my eye. Gone. I put my arms on my knees, rested my head on them and crying and screaming for my lost friends.

* * *

_-Bajan_

I sat next to Jerome as he slept. My face was red and puffy as I mourned. How many of the people who's bodies we'd burnt had I known? Dawn, Leo, Jason, Kermit, Ryan... I heard Tiffany crying and walked out of Jerome's makeshift room, wrapping my arms around her as we both cried.

* * *

_-Sparklez_

I stood on the broken, crumbling walls and stared at the rising sun. No one had found Seth. After Percy had delivered the message that his dying friend had told him, we'd launched an immediate search for him. But he'd disappeared. I took of my red sunglasses and stared at them. I sat on the edge of the wall, letting my legs dangle as I stared at the dead mobs and enemies lying on the plain. We'd taken all of our people and burnt them, and their names would be carved into the wall in the Common Room. I had lost so many people. How many more would leave us for the Aether until we won this war? With a scream, I hurled the sunglasses over the wall, looking up to the clouds.

"Why?" I whispered, slowly sinking to my knees. How many people would we lose to Herobrine until we won? Too many. I brushed my hair out of my eyes and stood up, walking off the walls as the sun rose, casting golden rays across the bloody field and the bloody walls and this hell hole of a place.

* * *

_-Annabeth_

I stared at the portal, my heart aching. Percy was gone, with Hazel, Leo and Jason. I prayed to the Gods that they were okay. Piper came up behind me and rested a hand on my shoulder. She passed me a drink and a piece of toast.

"Thanks," I murmured, taking a bite.

"Annabeth, you can't sit here torturing yourself. You haven't left this cavern in two days; you need some sunlight," Piper ordered. I sighed, hauling myself up and trying to get some feeling back into my legs. We walked up and out, the sunlight casting dying rays of light across the forest as the sun left and the moon rose over Camp Half-Blood. Would we ever get them back?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm just still depressed about killing Leo. Get your pitchforks and torches, I'm ready for the mobs. Come kill me now before I kill someone else! But, before you kill me, please R & R! Stay cool.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey Creepers. Blargh. Onward to Yonder.**

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

_-Nico_

I was visiting my dad. I walked along towards the huge palace he had, a mockery of Olympus. I walked inside, noting Persephone's absence. I saw dad, sitting on his throne, his legs crossed. He saw me, and I dropped to one knee in a bow.

"Hi, dad," I said, and he sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Hello, son," he said back, and I rose up.

"You called for me?" I asked, and he nodded, his face grave.

"I... I have someone who's been asking for you," he said, smiling forcibly. "He claims to be your friend." I heard a door open, and turned. My face went white and my knees wobbled. Leo, pale, slightly translucent, waved and smirked.

"Sup, Nico," he called, walking over casually, but I could see the fear in his eyes.

"L-Leo? You're... You're dead?" I asked, my voice shaking. He nodded, shrugging.

"It ain't so bad. You're pops here took me in, saying he recognised me from the Big Prophecy," Leo explained, his voice wobbling.

"Leo, you're dead," I said plainly. "What the heck happened? We need to know." Leo sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, we went through the portal into this weird alternate reality called Minecraftia. We met some new people, nearly died, went into a big fight. I got betrayed, and kinda got stabbed and fell off a wall," Leo said, and he grabbed the hem off his shirt and held it up. I winced. He had a gory, dead wound on his stomach. I stared at it.

"Well, if you were in another world, how did you come here? To the Underworld?" I asked, and Nico shrugged again, his blonde hair jumping about.

"I have no idea, Nico," he said, and then his voice broke and tears leaking slowly from his eyes. "I'm _scared_, Nico. I just wanna go _home._" Leo said softly.

"I don't know if I can bring you back. We'd need to reopen the Doors of Death. Or I could get dad to..." I started, trailing off. Leo looked down at his shoes, shuffling his feet.

"You don't know what it feels like to die, Nico," Leo whispered. "I could feel it. I was slipping away... I'd been betrayed by someone I thought could be my friend, and he stabbed and knocked me off. I was lying there, looking up to Percy, and I was so damn_ scared_. I told him to blow it open, and to tell Calypso I loved her, but on the inside, I could feel it. I felt like I was slipping out of my body, and it was all slippery and I couldn't hold on." Leo looked up, his eyes pleading. I was shocked. Leo was the kindest boy I knew. I then knew what I had to do.

"I do know what it feels like to die, Leo. I... I died when Annabeth started dating Percy," I said softly.

"Did you like Annabeth?" Leo asked quizzically. I shook my head, and his eyes widened.

"Yeah, that's right," I said bitterly. "I had a crush on Percy. I looked up to him. He said he'd rescue Bianca, and I loved him for it. When he came back, I nearly died because he handed me that figurine and told me he was sorry, and I'd cried, because my hero couldn't protect my sister." I choked out.

"He was all I dreamt about. A hero from my Mythomagic game. I forgave him, eventually, and I came back to him to try and... and I saw the way Annabeth looked at him," I said as Leo stared in shock. "I was jealous, because I wanted Percy. But I was too late, all because I held a grudge. And seeing them together makes me want to die, because Bianca was gone and they were in love, and I know I'd never feel that. You don't understand it. I felt like I had no future, and that was when it felt like I was dying. I had nothing to live for." Leo looked at me, shocked. My eyes were watering and I felt terrible. I angrily wiped at my eyes.

"I'll get you back, Leo. I'll get you back if its the last thing I do, because no one deserves to die and feel what I've felt. You have so much to live for," I said firmly, and Leo nodded, his jaw set.

"Lets do this, then."

* * *

_-Sparklez_

I'd called a meeting in the Common Room. Ssundee and DecptiBonk were still carving the names of the lost onto one of the walls. Everyone gathered in the room, talking softly. I was shocked to see how little people we had left. I cleared my throat when the final people entered. The Newcomers and Tiffany's nurses had been wheeling everyone who was in a good enough condition to move down to the Common Room to hear the meeting. I saw Jerome and Mitch standing side by side, Seto nursing wounds and Deadlox, covered in bandages and in a wheelchair.

"Okay, guys, this is it," I said suddenly from my position on one of the tables. "We lost many last night. To name a few, Kermit, Dawn, Jason - " My breath caught "- my friend Ryan and the Newcomer's friend, Leo Valdez, who was betrayed and killed by Seth. We lost countless others, and our group will never be the same. But we still have some people left, and Herobrine will destroy us if we don't end him first. We need to gather our final resources, get more patrols, start rebuilding the walls." I said, and I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "So much to do, so little time. But we can do it. I believe in us as a group. We can do it." I looked across the room, seeing our wounded, battle-weary soldiers. But in the end of the day, we were just... regular people. None of us signed up for this. I turned and looked towards Sky and his friends.

"If you want to back out now, you can do it," I said suddenly, and the room went silent. My shoulders sagged. No one spoke. Then Percy stepped forward.

"I'm in. We're going to get Seth and give him what he deserves for Leo," Percy said loudly, his voice hard.

"I'm in," Hazel yelled up.

"Me too. For Leo," Jason called. Slowly, more people yelled out.

"For Dawn and Jason!" Sky shouted.

"Me and Nick are doing this for Ryan. Those bitches are gonna pay!" Mark hooted.

"For Kermit!" Deadlox, Mudkipz, Bajan and Jerome shouted as one. The room filled with shouts, and I smiled, standing straighter.

"We're fighting for our friends!" I shouted over the din. "So lets go kick some arse!" Everyone yelled, and the plans went underway.

* * *

_-Percy_

I smiled as Hazel and Jason stepped forward. Jordan began issuing orders, sending teams to rebuild the outer defences and other people to go collect weapons and start crafting and enchanting the weapons. I realised I was exhausted. I told Hazel and Jason I was going to sleep. I turned to tell Leo, but he wasn't there. I walked off to my room, imagining Leo beside me. I walked into the bedroom I shared with Hazel, Jason and no longer Leo. I stared at his bed. He'd never even gotten to sleep on that bed. I sat on my bed, curled up and fell asleep, silent tears falling.

_Another battle raged around me, and I watched in fear as friends went down and the battle went in favour of Herobrine. I saw Annabeth, dagger out, running towards me. I dropped Riptide and opened my arms to hug her, when sharp pain ripped in my chest. I stared in horror as Annabeth twisted her dagger in my chest, smiled gleefully, her eyes pure white. I collapsed and watched her stand over me, smiling._

I sat bolt up right, sweating. Looks like being in an alternate dimension didn't stop the Demigod dreams. My heart swelled. Annabeth was here? Then I remembered her stabbing me. Her eyes... Almost like she'd been possessed. I sighed, leaning back against the pillows and closing my eyes.

* * *

_-Bajan_

I was following Hazel, slinking along in the shadows. I felt bad. But she seemed like she needed help, but I didn't know what to say. I think I had a crush on her. I followed her along as she walked, her frizzy brown locks bouncing with each step. I didn't usually follow girls I liked around like a creepy stalker, but she was out of sorts after her friend died. I followed her up the stairs, and finally she stopped and leaned her head against the cold walls, and she cried. I choose then to step out.

"Hazel?" I asked tentatively. She spun around, hand going to her sheath. She saw me and relaxed.

"Oh. Mitch. Hey," she stammered, and I waved and smiled, walking forward to her.

"What's up?" I asked softly, and she sighed.

"I miss Leo, that's all," she whispered.

"Losing friends hurts," I said, and she sighed again, wiping her eyes.

"I didn't expect any of us to die. I just thought we'd come here, and step back out of the portal back to our home," Hazel whispered, and I nodded, leaning against the wall beside her.

"No one can blame you," I said quietly. "I'm glad no one targeted you. You're too sweet to die." I said without thinking. Hazel looked at me sharply.

"What?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I-I... I just..." I mumbled, rubbing the back of my neck. Hazel sighed.

"I have a boyfriend. His name is Frank," Hazel said, and my face fell.

"Oh... Oh. I didn't realise," I muttered. Suddenly Hazel's eyes widened and she jerked a bit. I stared as her eyes softened and she turned to me.

"Ah, Hazel?" I asked as she put her hands on chest and pushed me against the wall. "Are you alright?" I asked, my teeth chattering. She smiled seductively.

"Forget Frank. He doesn't exist in this world," Hazel whispered, and then she put her lips against mine and kissed me. Hard. I found myself kissing back, and I put my hands around her waist, and she wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing harder. I was secretly elated but mostly shocked. She pulled away, smiling shyly. I stared at her, my mouth twitching into a smile.

"Um... ah..." I stammered, and she laughed softly.

"Good enough, Bajan?" she whispered, and I nodded shakily. Holy shit. Hazel smiled and walked away, leaving me up against the wall to smile like an idiot.

* * *

_-Frank_

I was looking at the portal, Annabeth beside me.

"Are you sure you want to go in?" I asked in a whisper. Annabeth nodded. She'd packed things into her backpack secretly: it was full of Nectar, Ambrosia, equipment and her trusted dagger was in her pocket.

"I need to find Percy. And Hazel and Jason and Leo," Annabeth hastily added. I sighed, rubbing my fingers against the hem of my borrowed shirt. Piper was keeping Chiron preoccupied in the Big House so he didn't come down and find Annabeth about to jump into a portal that had taken four of our friends. I watched her prep in fear. Annabeth moved to enter when Nico tackled her from out of nowhere.

"Annabeth! Don't!" Nico shouted, and Annabeth pushed him off in anger.

"What the heck, Nico!" she raged.

"You can't go in!" Nico pleaded, putting his hands on her shoulders. I watched in shock.

"I need to get Percy!" Annabeth screamed. Suddenly, Nico slapped her. Annabeth fell, and then her eyes clouded in rage.

"You little-" she started, when Nico suddenly blurted out the words that made me go cold.

"Leo's dead," he shouted. He slowly slid to his knees, crying silent tears. "He's dead. Leo's in the Underworld."

* * *

_-Jason_

I was trying to help rebuild the walls with no luck. The workers kept shouting for me to watch out when a bit fell. It was then I discovered I couldn't build for two cents. I sighed, and decided to go back inside. I saw Mitch in the corner, seemingly giddy, talking to his friend Jerome. I narrowed my eyes. What had him so excited? Jordan was talking to Sky in the centre of the room about battle plans, with maps spread out across the table in front of them. Various other fighters stood with them. Deadlox, Mark and Nick, Mudkipz and Ssundee were some of them. I walked over to join them, because if there was one thing I knew how to do it was fighting.

* * *

_-Sky_

"That routes a death wish!" Mudkipz shouted as that boy, Jason, joined our circle.

"How else are we going to reach his base, fish boy?" Mark shouted back.

"For the last friggin time, idiot, I'm an Amphibian!" Mudkipz shouted, throwing his pencil at Mark.

"We need a clearer pathway with less patrols!" Ssundee chipped in.

"All the paths are guarded!" Nick huffed. It became a whole heap of arguing. Jordan looked desperately over to me, bags visible under his eyes as he wiped his sunglasses.

"For Notch's friggin sake, shut the hell up!" Someone yelled. Everyone went silent and stared at Deadlox. Ty was usually silent and didn't say anything.

"Thank you, Ty!" I said happily. Deadlox smiled thinly. "Now, everyone needs to calm down. If we're taking the fight to Herobrine, we know that he knows. So why would he be at his Castle?" I said. Everyone stared before it dawned on them.

"The Castle's a trap!" Mark whistled. "Good thinking, Sky."

"That means that he could only be in one other place," Jordan sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. Everyone sighed in unison, leaving Jason confused.

"Why is he there? Why can't he be somewhere fun?" Nick complained, earning him a hit up the head.

"Because he's the God of Hell, dumbass," Mudkipz snorted.

"Um where exactly is he, then?" Jason asked, confused.

"The Nether," everyone chorused as one.

"Where's the Nether?" Jason asked.

"The Nether is hell, buddy. It's suicide going in there!" Ssundee said.

"We have to," Jordan said grimly. "Its the only place he could be hiding!" Everyone started arguing again when Percy burst in, his hair messy.

"Dream!" he puffed, out of breath. "Evil dude... coming... Possessed people stabbing things!" Percy puffed. Jason looked in shock before turning with visible relief to Jordan.

"Demigod dreams always come true. Looks like we don't have to go to hell!" Jason said cheerily. Jordan frowned.

"He's bringing it to us?" Jordan mused.

"Final stand," Percy muttered as he bent over, trying to regain his breath. "He said it was his final stand." Everyone turned to look at Jordan, who in turn looked to me.

"Ready the walls, get anyone ready to fight up and get Tiff on call," Jordan finally muttered. Everyone dispersed, and Jordan went to deliver the news. I smiled, clamping on my helmet. I was going to get revenge for Dawn and Jason sooner than I thought.

* * *

**A/N: Oooo... The Final Fight! And what the hell is happening with Hazel and Mitch? What about Frank? I can say though, obviously Hazel has a thing for Canadians. Ba-dum tiss! Huh? Get it? No? Okay... And Nico told Leo he was gay! And Nico told Annabeth and Frank Leo was dead! OHMIGOD THE SUSPENSE AND DRAMA! I'm not sure how long this story will go for, but if things end on a cliff hanger I might make a sequel. Tell me in a review if you want a second story! I hope you've enjoyed this as much as I have. Read my other stores too, because it makes me happy and junk. Stay cool!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey Creepers, welcome back to Suspense, Drama, fighting, Demigods and Minecraft! Put them together, and what do you get? Why, Percy Jackson in Minecraftia, of course! Let us read on and stalk the lives of the characters! ONWARD TO YONDER!**

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

_-Bajan_

I sat in my room, reading over the plans Sky had just delivered to me. According to Percy, Herobrine was coming to us. Oh goodie. I was supposed to report to Sky in an hour to get ready on the Walls. I heard the door creak open slightly. I thought it was Jerome, so I started talking without looking over my shoulder.

"Jerome, you should be resting. You're not fighting," I said, and I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm not Jerome," Hazel whispered, and I gulped, stiffening.

"Oh, um, hi Hazel," I said, turning in my seat. She smiled at me and hauled me up.

"I missed you," she purred, and I gulped again.

"Um, okay, I... um..." I stammered, and she put a hand on my face. Then she grabbed my collar, jerking me down, and she kissed me again pressing her lips hard into mine once more. I was unsure this time, but eventually fell into step with her. She dragged me to the middle of the room, kissing me, her hands on my back. I was confused. I thought she had a boyfriend? I ignored my thoughts and kissed back, happy she liked me back. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my side and I gasped, pulling away. She had one hand on my back, holding me in place, and the other hand was on the handle of a knife that she had buried in my side. Her grip on my back tightened, and she dug her nails into my back. I gaped and she smiled sweetly up at me, her pupils gone, her eyes pure white. I collapsed backwards onto my back, shuddering. She knelt beside me, running her fingers along my face, twisting the knife slowly every now and then into my side.

"Oh, my sweet little Bajan," she purred. "So gullible, so easy to confuse." I winced, gritting my teeth together.

"H-Hazel..." I mumbled, and she smiled.

"Oh, no, I'm not Hazel, darling. I've just taken her body, the body you want to touch and kiss so much..." Hazel whispered. "Its obvious that you like her, Mitchell." she hissed, digging the knife in further, up to the hilt. I let out a gasp of pain.

"N-Nuh no," I whispered and Hazel smiled, running one of her fingers from my ear to my chin.

"Oh, Mitchell," she sighed. "She has another man, dear. The question is, though: Does this body still seduce you?" Hazel moved her hand from the knife to my chest, and she smiled again. batting her eyelashes.

"You can have her if you really wanted, Mitchell," Hazel purred. "Just join me, and help me take down Jordan and his measly group of friends. Join me, and she's all yours." I stared up into her eyes which had returned to their marvellous colour other than the soulless white, and she wrapped her hand around mine.

"I-I... I will..." I murmured, and she brightened. I tightened my grip around her hand. "When I'm dead." I hissed, and I yanked her hand. She fell with a squeal and I rolled over, leaning my body onto her back and holding her arm back.

"Move, and you'll experience great pain when I rip your friggin arm out of its socket," I growled through gritted teeth as my side screamed. "Who the hell are you?" Hazel laughed, softly at first, before it grew to hysterical laughter.

"Oh, Mitchell! You haven't figured it out yet? Silly, Silly little Mitchie!" Hazel giggled. I yanked her arm and she screamed in pain as it popped out.

"Who are you!" I roared, the terrible realization dawning on me. Seth. Holy crap no...

"Oh, Mitchell, dear. You know who I am," Hazel said through her pain. "Say it for me know." I paled.

"You.. You're Herobrine, God of Hell."

* * *

**A'N: Sorry its short and only in one POV, but I just wanted to dedicate this chapter to how easily they've been infiltrated. R & R and stay cool and stay tuned!**


	7. Bad News Guys

**Hey Creepers, I have some bad news.**

** has been really buggy for me, and I haven't been able to upload. **

**Sadly to say, my heart just isn't in finishing The Red Pencil Trilogy. **

**I guess now it's up to you to decide an ending for Neri and Jordan's story.**

**I am so sorry, I just have completely lost it on that story.**

**I am transferring over fully to Wattpad now, because it's working for me and I can update more often. I'll be re-uploading The Red Pencil Trilogy, Percy Jackson in Minecraftia and the Sadly Short Life of Kat Wilson over on my Wattpad account.**

**I'll also be creating a mock ending for I Just Wanted to Say I Do.**

**Again, I am so sorry. Please, join Wattpad and join me over there.**

**My user is Happy_Little_Nerd and I hope to see you over there. **

**Once more, I am so sorry. But everything is going over onto that site, so come on over, make an account and follow me. This is not the end of Neri and Jordan and Percy and his journey in Minecraftia. **

**Please come over to Wattpad with me :) I already have some new stuff set up for you to enjoy, and again, everything is going to be transferred. **

**This is not goodbye for us :) I have had a great run with you guys, so please come on over and follow me. If you use a new User on Wattpad, tell me what your FanFiction. Net User was and I'll make sure you're kept uploaded because you guys have been the best fans a girl could ever ask for. **

**I'm making a tribute to you guys over on Wattpad, so I'll be listing some of you. **

**I hope to see you over there on Wattpad, and I'll miss you all if you don't come over. **

**Thanks for everything, guys.**

**-LittleMinecraftGirl**


End file.
